Misha's Angel
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Sequel to 'My Beautiful Release.' Misha is all grown and has gotten a job as a therapist, for some time he's been searching for his love, and the last place he thought he would find her was sitting in his office one day.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was different the moment I was born. I wasn't like the people I would end up living around. The humans. When I came home crying one day from school, my father asked what was wrong. I replied telling him, "People were making fun of me for my eyes." I got angry that day, and they began to glow a gentle red. I knew it was normal for me and my father alike, but I didn't know that others didn't have that happen. That was the day my father sat me down and told me of what I was. Half human. Half demon.

My father is a demon who was banished from hell long ago, and one day he came across my mother. Who just happened to be a baby at the current time. He raised her as his own, but as my mother grew older and older, he found himself falling in love. My mother fell in love with him. They knew they were meant to be together. Soul mates. In 1918 my mother caught the influenza, and died. My father made a deal with the devil to bring her back. Long story short, they were married not too long after, and not long after that they had me.

For only a year I was a single child, that didn't last for long. My parents, due to not aging, have had many children. Currently I am the oldest of nine, and God knows as time goes on they will keep on coming. The year is 1935, and I am twenty-six years of age. The second oldest is Klia, age twenty-five, the third born was Milikah, age twenty-three. The next three in line are Kaisha, age twenty, Zooey who is ninteen, and Christian, age seventeen (named after our god father). At age thirteen is Lila, Alexander is ten, and Kristoff is age eight. Many years separate us, and I have no doubt that more children will be born to my parents. It's hard to cope with at times, but we all understand it.

I want the love life my parents have. Their love would withstand oceans, dimensions. They would die for one another, kill. I remember the way my father would always look at my mother. He cherishes her. And she does the same for him. They would share stolen kisses when we weren't looking. And throughout all of these years, they still want one another. And forever shall they. I want their love with a woman of my own.

Hopefully one day I will have that.

But for now, I will continue to throw myself into my studies and work. I research the human mind, and work as a therapist. This is my first year doing so, up until now I've been simply studying at NYU in New York. After graduating and finishing what I needed to learn, I came back home, finding a job instantly. I own a small apartment not far from my family, whenever my parents decide to go out, I watch my younger siblings. Lila, Alexander, and Kristoff. I love being around my siblings, makes me want children of my own once I find the right woman.

And the last place I thought I would find her, would be in my office.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's my new patience's name?" I ask, walking out into the waiting room, picking up a file from besides the her desk. I begin to flip through it, reading what my new patience is here for. Why she requires my help.

"Collette Brackstack, she's been claiming to be a angel."

I peer up at her, question in my eyes. "Now why does she believe that?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Belikov, that is a question for her. I'll send her back when she arrives."

I thank her, making my way back into my office. I don't look up from the file as the woman is let into my office a short time later. I tell her that she can sit down and hear her heels upon the ground as she walks over to the couch across from my desk and the seat I will move to in just a moment. Closing the file, I look up at the woman before me.

A woman, petite in stature, sits before me. She has long flowing strawberry blonde hair that falls to her waist in perfect curls. Her cheeks are full, and eyes large, a beautiful shade of blue. Her lashes cast shadows over her cheeks. Her breasts are full, and curves perfectly shaped to her body. She's dressed in a long skirt, a slit cut up the side, and a blouse with long sleeves and a ruffled front. It's tight against her body, showing her frame perfectly.

Dear God... she's perfect.

She gives me a small smile and runs a hand through her locks. "Hi,"

"Hello,"

"My name's Collette,"

"Yes... my name's Misha. Dr. Belikov."

"It's nice to meet you," I nod, rising from my desk and too my seat, taking my writing pad with me. She watches me, curiosity in her eyes.

"So, what are you here for Miss?"

"You already know what I'm doing here. And you must already think I'm insane."

"Not at all Miss, why don't you tell me what has been going on. Why do you think you're a Angel?"

Inhaling deeply, she begins. "Ever since I was a child things have been different about me. Not in a good way. I see things, events that are about to happen. Never good. They're always bad. So much blood..."

"Blood? What about blood?"

She shakes her head, strawberry curls bobbing. "I.. I can't."

"Collette, tell me. No other soul will know but the two of us. I'm your therapist, you may tell me anything."

"The last vision I had... Lucifer was in battle. With a man.. he was tall, dark looks. Blood ran over the ground, bodies everywhere. I don't know why the men were fighting. But Lucifer lost." My father. Long ago my father killed Lucifer, in order to save my mother. I remember hearing the story over and over again. I was fascinated that my father was able to beat the dark angel. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm mad."

"Darling... you don't know what mad is."


End file.
